Mark Reeds
Mark Reeds (born January 24, 1960 in Toronto, Ontario) is a retired professional ice hockey player who played in the NHL, and is the current head coach of the Owen Sound Attack of the OHL. Playing career Reeds would start his junior career with the Toronto Marlboros of the OMJHL, playing 18 games with them in 1976–77. He would then move to the Peterborough Petes for the remainder of his junior days, playing with the club from 1977–1980. Reeds won the Memorial Cup with the Petes in 1979. He was drafted by the St. Louis Blues in the 5th round of the 1979 NHL Entry Draft. After graduating from junior hockey, Reeds would spend the entire 1980–81 season with the Salt Lake Golden Eagles of the Central Hockey League, and a majority of the 1981–82 with them. Reeds would get a taste of NHL action with the Blues, appearing in 9 regular season games with St. Louis, then playing in 10 more in the NHL playoffs. He would again split the 1982–83 season between the Golden Eagles and Blues before staying in St. Louis permanently in 1983–84. Reeds would stay with St. Louis until October 5, 1987, when the Blues traded him to the Hartford Whalers. He only appeared in 38 games with the Whalers due to injuries in 1987–88, and split the 1988–89 season between Hartford and the Binghamton Whalers of the AHL. Reeds would play in Italy from 1989–1991 before returning to North America, and in 1992–93, Reeds would see his last action as a player, suiting up for 16 games with the Peoria Rivermen of the IHL. Overall, he appeared in 365 NHL games, scoring 45 goals and 114 assists for a total of 159 points. He also appeared in 53 NHL playoff games, earning 17 points. Career statistics Coaching career Following his playing career, he became a coach, serving as an assistant coach with the International Hockey League's Peoria Rivermen from 1992–1996. The Rivermen moved to the ECHL for the 1996–97 season, and Reeds was elevated to head coach, leading the club to a 43–21–6 record. He spent the next two seasons in Peoria before moving to the United Hockey League's Missouri River Otters, leading the expansion club to the playoffs in its first season, 1999–2000. He lead the Otters to the playoffs in each of his four seasons, then moved to the Kalamazoo Wings of the UHL, leading the squad to the 2006 Colonial Cup Championship with a 4 games to 1 win over Danbury in the finals. The Wings returned to the league's final series in 2007, but fell to the Rockford IceHogs in seven games. Mark was hired as the Head Coach of the Owen Sound Attack of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL) in July 2007. Coaching record External links * Category:Born in 1960 Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Salt Lake Golden Eagles players Category:Peoria Rivermen players Category:Peoria Rivermen coaches Category:Missouri River Otters coaches Category:Kalamazoo Wings (2000–) coaches Category:Owen Sound Attack coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Binghamton Whalers players Category:Fiemme HC players